The present invention is generally directed to games and strategy simulations, and more particularly to a strategy game, method and/or system that can be applied to various challenges, competitions, interactions, situations, or other activities.
Playing games or engaging in various challenges and competitions is as old as the civilization. For thousands of years, people have been involved in outdoor games, sporting events, etc., either as spectators or as participants. The Roman Gladiator games, although existed about two-thousand years ago, a Hollywood epic “Gladiator” dramatizing the bloody fights, was released barely a dozen years ago. The ancient Olympic Games, held in Olympia, Greece, from the 8th century BC to the 4th century AD, are still held today, albeit in somewhat different form and organization.
In this regard, while the thrill of participating in real competitive games, is generally available to only the selected members of the society, playing games that mimic the real games, or other games which allow interactions, challenges, competitions, strategies, etc., between people, is available to all.
Various games and play methods are available in prior art as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 466,164; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,498; 3,860,241; 4,157,184; 4,277,065; 4,759,548; 4,813,678; 4,850,597; 5,004,245; 5,135,231; 5,251,905; 5,570,887; 5,649,704; 5,879,005; 6,575,463B1; 6,729,619; 6,808,172; 7,296,796B2; 7,334,792; Publications Nos. 2003/0062672A1; 201010072702A1; and 2011/0042891A1.